


Scars

by letalestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalestrange/pseuds/letalestrange
Summary: Leta is sick. While Theseus is looking after her he ponders a few things and comes to a conclusion.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic wrote at 1am (when will I ever learn that I have school) and it’s also another Theseus/Leta fic because I just love that pairing far too much. I’ve got many more stories lined up for them so stay tuned. Also apologies for how terrible this is.

Leta groans and presses her forehead farther into Theseus shoulder. She’s absolutely freezing despite the duvet that’s covering her and the extra warmth that his body provides isn’t helping her much at all. Combine that with the headache that threatens to break her skull in half and its understandable why she isn’t in a good mood.

All this had started last night when she had felt more tired than normal, so much in fact that walking from the sofa to the bedroom had seemed like a task. For someone like Leta who has always taken care to stay fit that was especially concerning but she had brushed it off and refused to consider the possibility that she was getting sick simply telling herself that she’s had a long day.

Now though she just feels like utter shit and has been forced to admit defeat. It’s six o clock in the morning. Her and Theseus will have to be up for work soon and there’s so much they she needs to do yet she’s not sure that she can even get up to get dressed and make herself look presentable. It’s too much to ask of her body at this moment and the extra time in bed sounds like a far better prospect anyway.

As if sensing her thoughts Theseus stirs. He rolls over to face her and smiles at her, reaching out to kiss her forehead. As soon as he does however an expression of surprise comes over his face and he places his hand on it instead. His expression is far too close to concern for her liking as he exclaims “Leta you’re burning up.” A groan is her only response and Theseus eyes her with worry, not used to seeing her with nothing to say.

He rubs her back in an attempt at sympathy and she allows herself the luxury of snuggling deeper into the bed, putting off the notion of getting up for the time being at least. Theseus wraps the duvet around her more attempting to make her comfortable but it’s all in vain as she still can’t feel warm enough to be anywhere near comfortable.

Theseus climbs out of bed, ignoring the cool air that hits him and walks round so that he’s facing Leta. Addressing her he said “I’m going to go send an owl to the ministry to let them know that we’re not coming in today.” He knows that she won’t be happy at this but it’s what she needs so she’s just going to have to deal with it 

She glares at him and opens her mouth as if to argue but he beats her to it. “There’s no way that you can go to work like this and I’m not leaving you here alone and sick.” She attempts to shoot him another glare at this but it’s all so half hearted and weak that he nearly laughs at her. 

This is the women that he was scared to ask out on a date, the women that terrified others with her name alone, lying here on their bed as weak as a kitten and exhausted. If he wasn’t so concerned for her he would have found it hilarious. As it is he really shouldn’t joke so he runs a hand through her sweat soaked hair instead and then heads into the kitchen to get on with his task. 

With the owl sent and tea made he comes back into the room to find that she’s nestled even further into the duvet, cocooning herself in blankets. He offers tea and when she declines he puts his hand to her forehead yet again. He doesn’t know what he was expecting in the fifteen minutes that he was away but it’s as hot as it had been when he first touched it and he doesn’t know if that’s a bad thing or a good thing. 

He’s always hated seeing her in pain whether that be physical or emotional. Even in the Hogwarts years he hadn’t liked it when his little brothers friend was made fun of and had done his best to stand up for her until she had told him that she could take care of herself and that he better stop babying her or else.

However different things are now he still hates seeing her like this, the women he loves suffering, and he’s still overcome by that desire to protect her, to take care of her. This may be his chance to do so, to show her that he cares as Leta is clearly in no fit state to take care of herself. 

With this in mind he lies back down next to her ignoring the heat that her body radiates. He gathers her into his arms, trying to make her comfortable at least. It’s so rare to see her like this with her walls down. Normally she always has barriers up, blocking out any of the hurt the world threw at her. Most men would hate to see a women like this, would rather that they were looked after by the women rather than it being the other way around but seeing the real Leta just makes him love her all the more.

As if sensing some of what he was thinking she rolls to face him. She still looks terrible with pale skin and perspiration on her forehead but there’s a soft smile on her face that he’s hardly ever seen her wear before.

She cuddles deeper into him but keeps her eyes on his face. Finally she says “I love you, you know that right?” 

The words warm his heart and that heat spreads to every corner of his body. What has he ever done to deserve this perfect, kind, passionate women? How could he have ever been lucky enough to win her over? What had he ever done in his life that the universe would reward him with her?

Returning her smile he began massaging her back, trying to give her sore muscles some relief. “How are you feeling now?”

The sarcasm is evident in her voice as she replies “marvellous, not at all as though I’d been hit by a train.”

He lets his laugh carry across the room but that fades as he moves down to her lower back, uncovering a patch of scars. He knows how she hates them, knows that she considers them to make he ugly but truthfully he thinks that they only outline her beauty more.

They show that she’s damaged and broken but they also show the challenges that she’s overcame to get here today and show how much she’s taken on in her life. To him they’re worth more than any perfect body could ever be. He thinks that they make her even more beautiful and show how much strength she has. In all it’s one of the reasons that he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the direction I was going for with this but it’s semi decentish so it’ll do. 
> 
> On another note if you have a prompt for a fandom or a pairing leave it below and I will add it to the list of things to be written.


End file.
